It's who I am
by teellerkaffe
Summary: [suite de Caféine] Après être sorti de l'asile une deuxième fois, Mathieu retrouve Antoine et tente de vivre une vie normale malgré les tensions qui s'installent chez lui suite à son retour. Ses personnalités multiples désormais libres vont cependant s'avérer plus difficiles à gérer que ce qu'il pensait et il se retrouve alors partagé entre qui il est et qui il devrait être.


**Coucouuu!**

 **Voilà enfin la suite de Caféine! J'espère que vous n'en avez pas eu marre d'avoir attendu je ne sais pas combien de mois... même si le recueil est resté assez actif.**

 **Disclaimer:** **toutes les personnes réelles citées dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (et non, nous ne sommes malheureusement plus au Moyen Âge...), mes autres personnages sont entièrement fictifs. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits eeeettt je supprimerais cette fiction si jamais ils en font la demande.**

 **Et ceci vaut bien sûr pour toute la fic. Bonne lecture! :3**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Mathieu, une clope au bec, un bail au bras.

J'aurais ri. J'aurais sincèrement ri si on m'avait dit quelques années auparavant que Mathieu Sommet, l'adolescent aux tendances sociopathes accompagné de ses quatre amis « imaginaires », se mettrait à cloper et aurait une meuf. Ou un mec.

Et pourtant il était là, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, tendant un de ces petits bâtonnets de tabac pour qu'Antoine l'allume à l'aide de son briquet. Et le plus étrange de tout, c'est qu'il avait l'air _heureux._

Ça va paraître très pessimiste mais le gamin heureux, personne ici n'osait l'imaginer. C'était un souhait très profondément encré en chacun de nous quatre et nous avions en fin de compte été créés pour qu'il se réalise, mais il y a encore quelques mois, ça nous semblait à tous impossible.

Mais Antoine avait réussi à faire ce qu'aucun d'entre nous dans cette foutue famille avait accompli. Ou alors c'était la miraculeuse cigarette que Mathieu s'était mis à fumer qui l'avait transformé. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'était lancé là-dedans, mais je l'imaginais très bien. Le gamin, une clope entre les doigts, l'autre serpillière tenant un briquet de sa main tremblante, regardant Mathieu avec des yeux inquiets et lui demandant doucement :

-T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Et le gamin qui le fixe, le regard dur, et qui lui répond fermement d'allumer ce putain de briquet. Le bout qui s'embrase, les cendres qui se créent assez rapidement et l'atmosphère qui devient vite brumeuse et sèche. Mathieu qui porte la clope à ses lèvres et qui en tire une taf, ses poumons qui s'encrassent doucement et sa gorge ainsi que ses yeux qui se mettent à le piquer violemment pendant qu'avec lenteur, la cigarette se consume. Il toussote sèchement avant de passer le petit bâton de tabac à Antoine, qui lui hésite pendant un certain temps avant de finalement tirer une latte et presque de s'étouffer avec. Les deux se regardent, rient, et ré-exécutent l'opération de plus belle.

C'était tellement niais que j'en vomirais presque. Avant, j'étais celui sur lequel il pouvait se défouler lorsque je prenais quelques clopes du paquet du beau-père, maintenant, il faisait exactement la même chose et ça me faisait bien marrer. Il n'avait plus le droit de s'acharner sur moi. Il n'avait plus le droit non plus de me dire que je me pourrissais la santé, parce qu'il comprenait désormais les vertus de la nicotine. En fin de compte, en sortant de l'asile, le gamin avait très vite changé. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si c'était pour se reprendre en main ou le contraire.

* * *

Antoine ne nous avait jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les deux mois où nous étions à l'asile. Pourquoi il n'était jamais repassé, pourquoi il ne parlait plus aux autres. Il avait simplement expliqué à Mathieu qu'il s'était éloigné de Julie et du reste de la bande un moment parce que celle-ci lui avait déclaré sa flamme et qu'il n'avait pas trop su comment lui faire comprendre que ce serait _impossible_. D'après lui, le reste de ses amis avaient mal pris la nouvelle et ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis. Quant à Audrey, il nous a dit que Mathieu avait raison, que ce n'était qu'une... mh, « petite traînée » pour utiliser le terme employé par Antoine, et que derrière son dos elle s'était amusée à raconter des choses pas très gentilles sur lui. Voilà.

Bizarrement, aucun d'entre nous n'avait posé de question. Surtout pas moi, j'étais beaucoup trop timide, mais je pensais surtout au Patron ou à Maître Panda. Tout les deux avaient les caractères les plus forts de la maison, j'étais persuadé que tôt ou tard ils allaient demander une explication à Antoine. Mais ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot, et comme Mathieu ne parlait à personne et que les rumeurs finissaient par perdre leur intérêt, on n'avait jamais su quel était le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas très important de toute manière.

Ce qui était important maintenant, c'était Mathieu. Et Antoine, bien sûr, qui était devenu un chapitre à lui seul de sa vie. Les deux ne parlaient plus qu'à Julie, qui avait elle aussi fini par couper les ponts avec la bande d'amis -sauf son frère bien sûr- parce qu'elle disait ne plus s'entendre sur divers sujets avec eux. Elle s'était excusée à Antoine et avait même applaudi le nouveau couple avec un enthousiasme presque excessif. Malgré les apparences, elle était rusée : en écrivant sa page dans la vie d'Antoine, elle avait fini s'immiscer doucement mais sûrement dans celle de Mathieu. Rester amie avec Mathieu lui garantissait qu'Antoine ne serait jamais très loin d'elle. Elle n'était plus seulement Julie Dupont, la voisine de classe de Mathieu en histoire géo, mais aussi et surtout Julie, la grande amie d'Antoine et par la même occasion une bonne copine de nous quatre -le Patron n'est pas inclus lorsque je dis nous quatre.

Parce que oui, maintenant que leur bande d'amis était réduite à eux trois et que Julie passait la quasi totalité de son temps avec Antoine et Mathieu contre le gré de Théo, il fallait bien qu'elle en sache au moins un minimum sur la maladie de son ami. D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, la première fois qu'ils lui en avaient parlé, elle avait éclaté de rire. La deuxième fois non plus elle ne les avait pas pris au sérieux, et la troisième fois elle s'était même mise un peu en colère en pensant qu'ils la prenaient pour une imbécile. Au final, ils avaient attendu un bon mois avant de lui en reparler et de l'amener ici. Je me rappelle tellement bien de la tête qu'elle a fait en me voyant, un espèce de mélange entre l'incrédulité, la surprise et la peur. Contrairement à Antoine qui était allé s'asseoir sur le lit de Mathieu pour qu'ils s'expliquent la première fois qu'il était venu ici, elle avait rapidement pris ses jambes à son cou et avait évité ses deux amis pour finalement revenir plus d'un mois après. Elle avait réfléchi, elle les croyait, elle _nous_ croyait, et elle voulait faire un effort pour mieux nous connaître, d'après elle. Mieux nous comprendre.

Depuis ce jour là, Julie trouvait Maître Panda trop mignon dans son kigurumi -que lui appelait d'ailleurs une fourrure- mais elle pensait que j'étais le plus adorable de tous « dans mon t-shirt Captain America trop grand pour moi et ma casquette vissée sur la tête ». Et depuis ce jour là, je trouvais que Julie était une personne trop géniale parce qu'elle s'habillait comme les personnages dans les jeux vidéos et qu'elle me ramenait toujours quelques bonbons en venant ici.

Même si elles n'étaient que deux, Mathieu s'était enfin trouvé des personnes qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était et c'était ce qui me rendait le plus heureux. Mais je n'arrivais quand même pas à mettre de côté la curiosité qui me rongeait depuis le mois d'avril. Même si tout le monde semblait mener une vie à peu près normale maintenant, je culpabilisais parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur Antoine, des doutes sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur les circonstances étranges dans lesquelles il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, des doutes sur ce qu'il nous avait dit.

* * *

Gros...

Mathieu a plein de rêves à réaliser maintenant qu'il est libre.

Il ne nous en a pas spécialement parlé mais je le sais, parce que tout le monde a des rêves plus ou moins réalisables, et que je connais mon créateur comme ma poche. Je les connais tous comme ma poche, gros.

On est ici, sur cette planète, pour mener nos projets à bien. C'est ça pour moi l'objectif final de chaque Homme : le bonheur pur et simple, il faut se le construire, se donner les moyens de le construire, et chacun d'entre nous est plus ou moins apte à exhausser ses désirs.

Ce que je veux faire, moi, c'est explorer le monde, voir chaque recoin de cette Terre et les trésors qu'elle nous offre. Découvrir les secrets de la nature, tous ses petits plaisirs cachés, goûter chaque parcelle de notre belle planète. Je veux aussi aider les autres, toutes espèces confondues, ceux qui sont en difficulté, et je veux qu'ils aient le plaisir de goûter à la beauté de la nature. Je veux que chaque Homme ait cette opportunité, gros. C'est ça le bonheur pour moi, et c'est peut-être une idée utopiste, mais moi j'y crois. Je veux y croire.

Mathieu. Il rêve, je le vois dans ses yeux gros. Il rêve de tellement de choses différentes que je crois qu'il est perdu. Trop de désirs, d'angoisse, de remords, tellement qu'il ne sait plus où il va. C'est difficile en sortant de l'asile de se reconstruire une vie. Pourtant il le fait, et il se débrouille terriblement bien, gros.

Pour preuve, au mois de juin, il s'est rendu au Hellfest. Quand il nous a dit qu'il partait pour cinq jours à Nantes, chez la cousine d'Antoine avec ce dernier qu'il avait avec succès converti aux joies du métal, on s'est tous regardés dubitativement. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire là-bas, pourquoi se jeter dans une foule de gens -qu'il avait plus tendance à éviter- alors qu'il pouvait rester bien tranquille ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien espérer en se rendant à Clisson ?

Et puis j'ai compris, gros. J'ai compris qu'il essayait d'atteindre cette notion abstraite qu'était le bonheur et que ce festival était la première étape à franchir pour y arriver. Alors je lui ai souri, je lui ai demandé de bien s'amuser là-bas et de faire attention. Il est parti avec son billet de train, sa dérogation signée par sa mère et son pass trois jours acheté à un pauvre malheureux qui avait dû annuler son coup au dernier moment. Et Antoine, bien sûr, et Antoine.

Il est rentré les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux pétillants. C'est alors qu'il nous a parlé d'Alexis, Alexis Lloyd si je me souviens bien. Un grand brun plutôt fort de 22 ans à la barbe un peu plus rousse avec de petits yeux bleus et un appartement dans Paris, qui avait planté sa tente pas loin de la leur. Et là gros, je me suis rendu compte que loin d'ici, loin de nous, il avait touché son bonheur du bout du doigt.

Il parlait tellement vite gros, le Patron avait même dû l'arrêter plusieurs fois. Mathieu avait vu ses groupes préférés aux noms impossibles à retenir, avait volé lors des pogos à cause de sa petite taille, avait bu de la bière et ri avec des gros baraqués à la barbe imposante et aux cheveux longs, tatoués de la tête au pied, mais qui en fait avaient un cœur de Bisounours.

Et le clou du spectacle, Alexis. Il était sur les épaules d'Antoine, hurlant à en recracher ses tripes lorsqu'il l'avait vu, à à peine trois mètres de lui. Mathieu avait cessé de faire le pitre un instant pour scruter le grand brun de haut en bas.

-Pour je ne sais quelle raison, nous avait-il dit, il m'a juste tapé dans l'œil.

Alors Alexis lui avait sourit. Mathieu était descendu des épaules d'Antoine à la fin de la chanson et avait tout de suite demandé au grand brun :

-T'as vu le type chelou qui m'a souri ?

-Quoi ? Non, j'étais trop occupé à supporter le poids de tes grosses fesses sur mes épaules.

-Trou duc'.

-Ehhh, je voulais simplement pas que tu tombes, un Minimoys comme toi se fait écraser ici.

-Merci trou duc'.

Puis il avait senti une main sur son épaule et une voix cassée suggérant que son propriétaire avait trop gueulé ou trop fumé -ou les deux- l'aborda.

-Salut, ça va ? Je m'appelle Alexis.

Voyant le temps que Mathieu prenait à répondre, bloquant complètement pour une raison inconnue, Antoine avait pris l'initiative de répondre.

-Salut, moi c'est Antoine et lui, Mathieu.

-Je vous ai vu de là où j'étais, vous aviez l'air de vous éclater. Vous êtes des habitués du Hellfest ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est notre première fois ici et c'est lui qui m'a traîné jusqu'à Clisson, avait souri Antoine en assenant un coup de coude à Mathieu.

-C'est bien de convertir les gens au métal, j'aime les personnes qui prennent de bonnes initiatives comme ça, avait lancé Alexis en regardant le plus petit des deux.

-J'ai surtout accepté pour lui faire plaisir.

-Pardon ?, avait hurlé le grand brun en essayant de couvrir le son de la musique qui reprenait.

-C'était pour lui faire plaisir, avait crié Antoine encore plus fort. Et toi ?

-J'viens ici chaque année depuis trois ans, histoire de passer un bon moment entre potes et de rencontrer des gens sympas, mais je suis plus rockeur que métalleux.

Chacun s'était alors de nouveau concentré sur le concert, les amis d'Alexis l'aillant rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Antoine avait pensé que cette petite rencontre allait s'arrêter là mais à la fin du spectacle qui se jouait sur la scène principale le grand brun les avait invité tout les deux à venir discuter un peu plus loin, au calme. Il leur avait rapidement présenté les amis qui l'accompagnaient au Hellfest et qui étaient en train de se rouler un joint puis Antoine avait discuté un moment avec eux avant qu'Alexis ne leur propose une clope. Le brun avait calmement refusé et l'attention du grand rockeur s'était posée sur Mathieu, qui avait finalement réagi et levé les yeux vers lui. Alexis lui avait tendu une cigarette et en avait profité pour plonger ses yeux dans leurs semblables, bien qu'un peu plus gris.

-Merci, avait-il dit d'une petite voix en agrippant la clope.

Il avait marqué un petit temps d'hésitation avant de demander :

-T'as du feu ?

-A ton service, Mathieu.

Il avait approché son briquet de l'embout de la cigarette et l'avait regardé se consumer au fur et à mesure que Mathieu tirait dessus. Le plus jeune l'avait fixé quelques secondes, et s'était enfin décidé à lui accorder un sourire pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Alexis le lui avait rendu. Lui aussi, gros, il avait compris.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que Mathieu nous avait abandonnés ici, dans cet appartement six pièces, à la merci du fou furieux qui lui servait de beau-père. Mathieu Sommet, notre cher créateur, avait de nouveau fait passé sa petite personne avant nous.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses parents avaient divorcé, s'il avait du mal à se faire des amis, s'il ne s'entendait pas avec son beau-père, j'en étais conscient. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si on avait déménagé à Paris i peine un an, ni même si on avait de nouveau fini en asile. Mais par contre, chaque cellule qui composait Mathieu, chaque parcelle de lui, son être tout entier était responsable du fait qu'on soit encore coincés ici.

Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de nous avoir enchaîné à lui, d'avoir scellé notre destin à nous quatre, ses personnalités, en refusant l'offre de son père. Je voulais retourner à Saint-Étienne. On le voulait tous, lui y compris. Quoi de mieux que de fuir ce beauf de Stéphane pour retrouver des proches disparus depuis trop longtemps déjà ?

Mais _non_. Mathieu avait jugé mieux pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, de rester sur Paris avec Antoine puisque de toute façon on était obligé de lui obéir. Nous étions ses choses et il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, comme quoi il tenait à nous, il ne prenait jamais nos sentiments en considération.

Parce que Mathieu savait très bien qu'on avait des sentiments, des sentiments pour _Antoine_. Qu'il a préféré ignorer. Qu'il a préféré ne pas assumer.

 _La main de Mathieu qui lui agrippait douloureusement les joues auparavant était venue caresser son visage._

 _-Pourquoi tu nous as laissé aussi longtemps, gros ?_

Le Hippie en avait souffert.

 _-Nous sans toi c'est comme un pétunia sans abeille, gros._

Et le Hippie avait enduré pour que Mathieu puisse être heureux avec Antoine, pour ne pas qu'une simple personnalité vienne interférer dans leur histoire. Il avait, comme moi, comme nous tous, espéré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour Mathieu. Stupide. Naïveté. De merde. Il aurait fallu partager Antoine en cinq. Partir aurait été tellement plus simple.

 _-Ne nous laisse plus jamais comme ça, geignit une voix nasillarde._

 _Antoine stoppa tout mouvement, laissant le visage de Mathieu se rapprocher du sien, laissant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis frôler les siennes. En trois petites semaines -qui étaient passées comme trois mois à ses yeux- cette sensation était celle qui lui avait le plus manqué._

Le corps de Mathieu était trop petit pour accueillir cinq cœurs. Ce poids qu'il devait porter lui avait laissé des cicatrices rouges et boursouflées, alors il avait décidé de transformer cette faiblesse en force. Nous étions son amure qu'il avait pris le temps de soigneusement forger et dans laquelle Antoine avait sagement creusé une brèche au tractopelle.

 _Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste kaki et le plaqua contre le mur, approchant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis._

 _-Écoute je... tenta le brun avant que le malade ne le coupe._

 _-Ta gueule, j'en ai marre d'entendre tes conneries. Je t'avais prévenu que si Mathieu souffrait par ta faute, t'étais mort. Je fais le sale boulot, tu te rappelles ?_

Mais Antoine était comme un rêve qui s'enfuyait une fois que l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez. Un mystère qui nous glissait entre les doigts, et la curiosité avait fait baissé les bras à Mathieu, lui avait fait abandonner son armure. Lui avait fait nous abandonner.

Il ne serait pas là sans nous, il ne serait pas en train de s'amuser aujourd'hui si lorsqu'il était en train de toucher le fond, nous ne lui avions pas tendu la main. Il veut nous remplacer par Antoine, ou par je ne sais qui, et j'espère qu'il est prêt à assumer ce qu'il fait, parce que je n'en ai plus rien à carrer de lui. C'est fini, la soumission au grand créateur. Parce qu'il nous détruit à nous imposer ses règles, à nous utiliser à sa guise, à nous faire souffrir. Mais surtout parce que nous sommes indépendants de lui. Physiquement, émotionnellement, totalement. Définitivement. Mathieu n'a plus aucun droit sur moi, plus aucun droit sur nous. Il avait voulu prendre son indépendance de nous avec cette "déchéance de responsabilité". Je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu qu'on prenne notre indépendance de lui.

* * *

 **Les passages en italique quand le Panda parle sont des flashbacks du chapitre 5 de Caféine. Alexis Lloyd, même si vous le savez déjà, n'est pas le présentateur du Point Culture mais l'ancien musicos à tout faire de Mathieu.**

 **Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit prologue qui vous donne un avant goût de la suite de la fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos impressions!**

 **A bientôt :)**


End file.
